User blog:Rehdogg/New Viral Reh Dogg Hit- I'm Jerking Off
Reh Dogg is at it again to top his Why must I cry video with a new video he wants to go viral Inside a twisted lyrical genius mind comes the replacement to "Why must I cry" I'd like to give a shout out to my friend B.F. for inspiring me to try to create another viral hit. Thanks Brian I'm jerking off Lyrics: (Intro) Yo Reh Dogg it's your turn B (Chorus) My dog has died and now I'm all alone, some people say I'm kind of gay. I'm jerking off with my left hand and right hand, but that's okay it feels like clay. My sperms shot out it nearly hit my mouth, but that's not what I'm all about. My girl left me she said I'm too freaky, she did not want to la da da da da da da da da (Verse) I wanted my dick to grow a little longer, so I tied that shit up to a tractor trailer. Society says that I'm a failure, just because I like to chill with undertakers. Death fascinates me to the fullest degree, I like to sit back and watch people bleed. Wondering why I like to eat human meat, tender and sweet like chicken and beef. Don't ever try B to get in my head, cause I guarantee you'll end up dead. My favorite colors are black and red, I sleep with dead animals in my bed. I'm totally impossible to get along with, thought life was rough until you met me. My dick is so hard now I got a little boner, excuse me folks I have to jerk my ahhhh. (Chorus) My dog has died and now I'm all alone, some people say I'm kind of gay. I'm jerking off with my left hand and right hand, but that's okay it feels like clay. My sperms shot out it nearly hit my mouth, but that's not what I'm all about. My girl left me she said I'm too freaky, she did not want to la da da da da da da da da (Verse) Enough is enough kid shut your mouth, I'll rip your head off and stick it up your butt. I'm a violent man who doesn't give a fuck, keep running off the mouth I will take you out. Would it be so wrong to kill off the dead, eat all the flesh and drink the blood. Slice off the eyes, nose, ears and tongue, Patty cakes baker's man who's in town. Make a wish, make a wish as fast as you can, eat all the eyeballs I'm hungry. Jerking off cause I'm so Horne, drain all the blood until your dried. You can crawl or run but you can't get away, cause you know that I'm not gay. I'm tearing your ooo. You can't say that on the radio. (Chorus) My dog has died and now I'm all alone, some people say I'm kind of gay. I'm jerking off with my left hand and right hand, but that's okay it feels like clay. My sperms shot out it nearly hit my mouth, but that's not what I'm all about. My girl left me she said I'm too freaky, she did not want to la da da da da da da da da Category:Blog posts Category:Rap Music